O'Connell
Captain O'Connell is a fictional character from Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. He is a supporting character in both seasons. Overview Chaotic Century O'Connell acts as Rob Herman's second-in-command officer, almost always accompanying him throughout the series. He starts out as a Republican Lieutenant stationed at Red River Base, and participates in the skirmish that erupts at the border near Dragon Head. He also was present during the battle against Prozen's Death Saurer at the end of Chaotic Century, providing support fire along with the Republican reinforcements. Guardian Force After the Guardian Force time-skip, O'Connell has advanced to the rank of Captain. Although little is known about his background, O'Connell appears to be well-educated, for he was very aware of the properties of Methane Hydrate, as shown in episode 27 of Guardian Force. Together with Herman, he explained (and demonstrated) the substance's instability and flammability. Like Herman, he also seems to be a capable strategist, as he is usually present at military debriefings. During the final battle against Hiltz's Death Saurer, O'Connell took a Pteras out to the Ancient Zoidian city, able to zoom in on certain scenes and details and then send the pictures to the Ultrasaurus. He was able to enhance a photo of Prozen, who had since merged with the Death Saurer's Zoid Core. Personality O'Connell comes across as a loyal and dedicated officer who is very attached to his work. His decisions seem to be made to better the Republican military, as he proposed to attempt to capture Zeke in episode 6 of Chaotic Century, arguing that an Organoid would be able to drastically enhance the performance of the Zoids. He seems to have already formed a strong bond (if not friendship) with Herman at the start of the series. O'Connell will follow his orders at once and without question, usually taking on small assignments, such as scouting using a Pteras. When Herman goes missing in episode 17 of Chaotic Century, O'Connell immediately volunteers to go look for him, becoming quite angry when President Camford would not allow his party to depart to search (because it was too dangerous). However, she noted that she recognized how strongly O'Connell felt about his leader. O'Connell expresses his concern, saying that as a soldier, it's his job to risk his life. When he is turned down again, despite his rage, he politely salutes the President. This shows his respect for those in higher authority than he, even if he does not always agree with their decisions. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Although he is not often seen in combat, it can be assumed that O'Connell is a respectable Zoid pilot. He is most often seen piloting either a Pteras or a Command Wolf. Not only did he use the Command Wolf in the battle against the first Death Saurer, but to help fight off Schubaltz's battalion during an attack on New Helic City, where the Imperial army's strategy was to draw the ZG and the bulk of Republican units away from the capital. However, his intervention was intentional, as he arrived with his troops in order to aid the retreating Gojulas--which had since attracted attention from Marcus, who broke from the battalion's formation to give chase. O'Connell had seemingly lined up his men in order to create a sort of blockade, and strategically bombard Marcus' Dark Horn with a stream of fire that stopped him from advancing. O'Connell is also capable of operating airborne Zoids, as is demonstrated from his handling of numerous Pteras throughout the course of the series. Usually under Herman's orders, he used the Zoids to do battle, or survey an area, depending on the situation. In the later episodes of Guardian Force, he took on a sort of lookout duty by flying ahead of the Ultrasaurus and reporting back to base. This assignment turned out to be quite important, as he was able to provide the crew with photos and other details as to what was happening. For a brief period of time, he is shown together with Herman in the cockpit of a Gustav, although it is unclear as to which one of the two was actually piloting the Zoid. Relationships Like all characters, O'Connell has his own relationships: Rob Herman: O'Connell seems to have a great deal of respect for Herman. He often accompanies Herman throughout the series and follows his orders without question. Van: When O'Connell first encounters Van, the two get off to a rough start. However, as the series continues, the two seem to develop a mutual respect toward the other. President Camford: O'Connell greatly respects the President and obeys her orders without question. In episode 17 of Chaotic Century, even when O'Connell volunteers to search for Herman (who had gone missing), she stops him from doing so. Even though he didn't agree with her decision, he honored it. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"1st Lieutenant of the Republic Force. He aides Herman. Together with Herman, he puts himself on the frontline. Like Herman, he is stubborn. " ---- Sort Category:Chaotic Century characters